De cóndor a humana
by Anachan15
Summary: Arthur quiere demostrar a Manuela que su magia puede transformar de un animal a un humano, y decide llamar a su super héroe para verlo en persona.


De cóndor a humano

 **Capítulo 1: Transformación**

Ya había pasado un año después del acontecimiento de como el Capitán Escudo conoció a la personificación humana del país Ecuador, Manuela Francisca Torres; una mañana, Manuela recibió la visita menos esperada.

\- Good morning, Manuela... – dijo Arthur mientras sostenía su chaqueta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Arthur que sorpresa verte aquí! – dijo Manuela sorprendida.

\- Quería pedirte un favor – dijo Arthur mientras juntaba sus manos.

\- ¿De qué trata? ¿es peligrosa o algo así? - preguntó Manuela

\- Es una larga historia: Hace dos días practicaba con mi magia para poder convertir de un animal a un humano y para eso bueno, fui donde Matthew para experimentarlo con su oso polar, Kumajiro; al principio tuve que calmarlos un poco para que no se preocupara demasiado y me permitieron continuar con el experimento, hice todo lo requerido que decía mi libro y en un par de segundos... BAM! Funciono a la perfección. Aquel oso ahora se convirtió en humano... – explico Arthur a Manuela.

\- Y tu punto es... - dijo Manuela con un sarcasmo.

\- Convertir a un animal puro en humano, pero necesito a alguien que tenga un animal exótico o algo así... – contesto Arthur.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Manuela tuvo a alguien para acudir a las necesidades de Arthur.

\- Conozco a la persona indicada, pero me juras que esto no es nada doloroso o algo parecido – dijo Manuela con una mirada seria a Arthur.

\- Bien, del dolor si habrá un poco pero no te preocupes si sucede algo me llamas de inmediato, pero ahora concentremos en el experimento vale – Arthur le había contestado muy sádico.

Manuela tomo el teléfono para llamar a la persona que ella espera le ayudara.

\- ¿Aló? – una voz conocida contesto

\- Hola Capitán escudo, soy yo Manuela – respondió Manuela.

\- ¿Señorita Torres? Sucede algo, está en peligro o... –

\- Tranquilo Capitán, esto bien, solo te llamo para que vengas a mi casa para que me ayudes en algo – Manuela calmo a Capitán Escudo por un segundo.

\- Que tipo de ayuda necesita – pregunto el Capitán Escudo.

\- Cuando estés en mi casa lo sabras... – después de unos segundos Manuela colgó el teléfono, mientras el Capitán se le entraba la curiosidad.

El Capitán Escudo sin meditarlo fue directo a la casa de Manuela, usando su bicicleta, pero la curiosidad aun le invadía bastante a cada segundo del camino, no podía saber si era grave o solo una llamada de atención.

\- Que necesita la señorita Manuela – El Capitán Escudo se preguntaba a cada momento pero en cada segundo se imagina cosas realmente imposible.

Imaginación 1:

Corruptus ataca la casa de Manuela y la mantiene cautiva, mientras ella grita desesperadamente y entonces él llegará, la salvará derrotando fuertemente a su archienemigo, y al final Manuela como la princesa Peach le agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose de manera emotiva por al verla salvado.

\- Gracias Capitán, por salvarme de los tentáculos de Corruptus – dijo Manuela abrazándolo.

Fin de la imaginación 1.

El Capitán Escudo aún se seguía preguntando mientras esperaba que el transito fluyera o pasara enseguida, cada segundo de su mente no le dejaba tranquilo.

Imaginación 2:

Todo el consejo directivo de la presidencia estaba furioso por que los registros de ingresos, papeles entre otras cosas andaban sueltas y desordenadas; Manuela estaba angustiada y a la vez cansada y ya no soportaba más, hasta que el Capitán Escudo apareció y calmo a todos los personales directivos de la presidencia, y al final Manuela le da un fuerte abrazo con una sonrisa muy halagadora de todo el tiempo, mientras que él devolvía ese abrazo.

\- ¡Gracias Capitán! ¡Te debo una! – dijo Manuela haciendo una expresión de "Ok"

Fin de la imaginación 2

El Capitán se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de Manuela, los nervios le ganaban por lo que necesita Manuela en estos momentos, pero un pensamiento le tuvo un poco concentrado.

\- ¿Y si Manuela solo me está esperando para una sorpresa? – El Capitán Escudo se había preguntado.

Imaginación 3

El Capitán Escudo se dirigió a casa de Manuela donde, ella abre la puerta y con una sonrisa lo saluda.

\- Hola Capi, que bueno que hayas venido... Por favor entra –dijo Manuela mientras le daba la bienvenida mientras el héroe no entendía lo que realmente le pasaba a Manuela.

Manuela lo lleva por la puerta de atrás donde lo que ve es un jardín un mantel en el suelo, dando a entender que es un pequeño picnic en un jardín muy colorido y otras cosas típicas de telenovelas o películas gringas.

\- Quédate conmigo Capitán, por este gran glorioso día – dijo Manuela tomando de la mano al Capitán; él héroe se sentía aliviado de ser un buen acompañante para la nación a quien siempre la ha protegido, mientras ellos reían y sonreían felizmente como un par de amigos eternos (friendzone).

Fin de la imaginación 3

Para en aquel entonces un auto frena rápidamente y presiona el pito del carro y el Capitán Escudo para rápidamente su bicicleta con un susto y el Joven conductor sale del auto y con furia grita horriblemente hacia al Capitán.

\- ¡FÍJATE IMBÉCIL! ¡Y DESPUÉS NO ESTARÁS CON LAS NORMAS DE TRÁNSITO QUE NI SÉ QUE! - grito el joven.

\- Lo... lo siento no me fije muy bien, disculpe – dijo el Capitán y se fue lo más rápido posible a casa de Manuela.

En ese instante, el Capitán ya había llegado a casa de Manuela, toco el timbre y en ese mismo rato Manuela abrió la puerta y con una alegría.

\- ¡Capitán! Me alegra que vinieras – respondió Manuela al Capitán

\- Sucede algo Señorita Torres – pregunto Capitán

\- Veraz lo que pasa es que quiero que ayudes a Arthur, en un pequeño experimento – contestó Manuela

En ese mismo momento se escuchó un disco rayado y un tono gris le invadió al Capitán en segundos o al menos fue en lo que su imaginación lo mostro, en ese rato Arthur apareció y saludo cordialmente a Capitán.

\- Good Morning! – dijo Arthur hacia al Capitán

\- Buen día señor Inglaterra – respondió Capitán con rareza y timidez

Después de unos minutos, Arthur dio una larga explicación de lo que trata el experimento, el Capitán estaba un poco preocupado sobre su cóndor hembra, es decir también era su amiga y compañera; él jamás se atrevería hacer un acto como este pero Arthur le propuso un trato, si la cosa se ponía feo él lo reemplazaría por una semana, pero si la iba por buen camino el Capitán Escudo deberá probar cada platillo que el prepare, principalmente sus escones.

\- Está bien, aceptare este experimento – dijo el Capitán

\- Very good Capitan, well let's go – Arthur exclamó felizmente.

Entonces el Capitán Escudo y Manuela prepararon todo el cuarto o sala, quitando varios muebles para el experimento, entonces Arthur saco su libro de magia y recitó ciertos conjuros en otro idioma y con su varita mágica hizo aparecer una luz, en ese mismo instante señaló al cóndor hembra del Capitán Escudo, aquella luz ilumino toda el cuarto o sala y la cóndor hembra del Capitán Escudo se separó de la máscara ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaban transformando: sus alas se transformaron en brazos, sus patas en piernas con pies, su torso empezó a dar una forma femenina mientras que su cabeza empezó aparecer cabello lacio y un rostro muy hermoso se acababa de formar haciendo que la luz ilumine aun con más densidad obviamente la magia le dio ropa para que no salga desnuda.

Y durante unos segundos el Capitán no sintió nada en su cabeza que se moviera y solo sentía un muñeco en forma de cóndor, pero Manuela y Arthur presenciaron algo que jamás esperarían. Al lado del Capitán se encontraba una bella joven de pelo negro lacio, largo, con un poncho color negro, falda negra, medias blancas, botas de cuero, aretes en forma de pluma color negra y lo mejor muy hermosa con una buena figura.

El Capitán Escudo la vio y de un momento nunca se imaginó como seria su aspecto y aquella joven se miraba por todo su cuerpo, que un poco asustada abrazo al capitán, ¡ah! Por cierto me olvide mencionar que es de la misma estatura que Manuela, es decir que sobre pasa a la altura del Capitán y justo en el momento en el que le abrazo, el Capitán Escudo, sentía algo grande que le rodeaba toda la cabeza y justo en ese mismo rato, se alejó sonrojado.

\- Lo vez, te dije que funcionaria – dijo Arthur con un alto orgullo

\- Tranquilo, todo estuvo de maravilla – exclamo Manuela

\- Si, pero que sucederá cuando ella necesita ayuda o algo así – contesto el Capitán preocupado

\- Tranquilo, si ella tiene problemas, seguro gritara ¿verdad? – respondió Manuela

En ese rato la joven intentando hablar, pero no se escuchó lo que ella intentaba decirlos, lo que significa que ella no podrá hablar en su vida humana; el Capitán triste exigió:

\- ¿Por qué ella no puede hablar? – pregunto el Capitán

\- ¿Eh?... bueno eso depende de la naturaleza animal – respondió Arthur

\- ¡ey! que tal si le ponemos un nombre para que ella no se pierda– dijo Manuela

\- No estaría nada mal, pero mejor nómbrale con un nombre muy común de ustedes – sugirió Arthur

En ese rato Manuela y el Capitán Escudo andaban de un lado a otro pensando en un nombre para la joven, hasta que Manuela se paró y dijo en voz alta el perfecto nombre.

-¡Samay! – grito Manuela y ambos se quedaron callados y sin saber que significaba ese nombre, hasta que ella misma

\- Pues claro, Samay es una palabra en quechua y es muy bonito para que una mujer lleve ese nombre, ¿no lo crees?– Manuela miro felizmente a Samay

\- No está nada mal, ahora Capitán muéstrale las cosas humanas mientras Manuela y yo iremos a pasear por un rato – explico Arthur mientras salía con Manuela.

El Capitán Escudo y Samay se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo, así que el Capitán tomo de la mano de su ex cóndor que ahora es humano para salir, juntos y enseñarle cosas que los humanos hacen y no deben hacer.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien solo no te separes de mi – dijo el Capitán sonriendo y Samay estaba sonriendo felizmente.

Y una nueva vida empieza para estos dos humanos.

 **Capítulo 2: Costumbres humanas**

El Capitán Escudo llevaba del hombro de Samay mientras ellos dos caminaban por la ciudad, todo el mundo le quedaba viendo principalmente los hombres quedaban admirados por la belleza y mientras que algunas de ellas la envidiaban por su belleza y figura, pero las mujeres que no son tan bellas o que no le gusta tanto la moda, susurraron por la nueva pareja nacional.

Con ese último el Capitán se sonrojaba y Samay no entendía el por qué, al medio día ambos fueron a su hueca favorita; es decir ir a un local muy frecuente, y para un día soleado nada más ni nada menos que un ceviche de pescado principalmente, en aquel entonces Samay no podía sostener muy bien las cosas para eso el Capitán Escudo le enseño suavemente como hacerlo, con paciencia y delicadeza.

Pero en aquel entonces enemigos se acercaban de manera inesperada, era nada más ni nada menos que Macho man y Depredadora; bueno ambos andaban investigando lugares a donde molestar pero para Macho man era una cita. Bueno, continuando con ellos, Depredadora vio algo interesante pero debido a la multitud tuvo que usar su látigo para apartarlos del camino y hasta entonces cada persona tuvo que alejarse debido al dolor.

De pronto Depredadora vio al Capitán Escudo con una hermosa joven en una cita o algo parecido, durante unos segundos Macho man se acercó donde Depredadora y se emocionó al ver a la joven que estaba junto al Capitán Escudo; felizmente tomo su cámara o más bien dicho la que había robado a un tipo hace segundo sin que este se diera cuenta, fotografió a la joven, y ambos fueron donde Corruptus, pero Depredadora estaba muy celosa de aquella joven.

De vuelta con nuestro héroe y bella joven, ya a punto de irse de aquel local de comidas, alguien hizo tropezar a Samay pero el Capitán Escudo lo sostiene fuertemente de su brazo, Samay puso una expresión de alivio mientras que el Capitán sonríe. Aquella persona que intento hacerle caer a Samay, se mordía los labios de ira al ver que no funciono lo que deseaba.

Horas después, ambos caminaron por el centro de la ciudad y cuando pasaron por el monumento se escuchaba un pasillo muy tradicional y algunas personas bailaban en pareja, las personas insistían al Capitán que deje su timidez a un lado e invite a su novia a bailar.

\- Ven baila Capi.- dijo un señor de tercera edad.

\- Eh.. eh... no gracias – contesto el Capitán

\- Ven, no seas tímido – respondió una señora empujando al Capitán y a Samay a la pista de baile.

El pobre del Capitán y de Samay no tenían más opción que tomarse de la mano y bailar, al iniciar la canción, ambos tuvieron problemas ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como hacerlo, cada paso uno le pisoteaba al otro y por unos minutos ya empezaban a seguir el paso. Todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, aplaudían al Capitán y a Samay y algunas mujeres jóvenes se quedaban mirando celosamente a Samay.

Ya por el momento el Capitán Escudo y Samay salieron de la plaza, pero el Capitán Escudo había olvidado algo que tenía pendiente, tenía que hacerle un favor a un amigo de averiguar en una tienda de cera para que le den haciendo una figurita para algún tipo de regalo de aniversario o algo así. El Capitán Escudo tuvo que pedirle de favor a Samay que le espere unos minutos, pero en aquellos minutos, varias chicas aparecieron, cada una llevaba un tipo de objeto y una de ellas se acercó.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí, tenemos a una lindura que seduce muy bien a nuestro héroe, ¿no lo creen? - la joven sostenía una escoba y de un lado a otro la tocaba cada parte de su torso.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si aquella lindura dejara de ser lo que es?- dijo una joven con un palo y con una sonrisa muy fría se acercó a Samay.

\- Bien ¿quién quiere ser la primera? – preguntó la bruja de la escoba, algunas levantaron la mano a otras se quedaron viendo a las demás, pero a diferencia de las demás no tenían ningún objeto en sus manos, probablemente ellas querían mirar o solo querían detenerles.

Aquella bruja de la escoba inicio su movimiento, pero Samay la esquivó, pero la chica le dio una patada imprevista la golpeo en la cara, Samay no podía moverse debido a un gran golpe en sus piernas que se dio al caer; tuvo que usar sus brazos para cubrirse y que no la golpearan fuertemente. En aquel entonces las chicas se acercaron y algunas golpearon con palos y otras la patearon para calmar sus celos.

Pero en aquel instante a la bruja de la escoba lo sostuvo una mano y al voltear para ver quién era fue cacheteada en la cara y las demás chicas se quedaron asustadas al verlo, viendo lo que creyeron jamás pasaría, fue el Capitán Escudo quien se atrevió dar una cachetada a esa chica; él se acercaba a Samay, la cual estaba un poco adolorida, la alzó en brazos, las jóvenes querían disculparse pero el Capitán Escudo las miro fríamente y con mucha ira les grito fuertemente.

\- ¡ ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN HACERLE ESTO A UNA JOVEN, SIN ALGÚN SENTIDO?! – dijo el Capitán Escudo furioso y después de eso salió de aquel lugar llevando en brazos a Samay.

Después de aquel suceso, muchas chicas que hicieron daño a Samay quedaron retenidas por la policía municipal con los cargos de golpear a alguien sin algún motivo y el Capitán Escudo decidió nunca dejar sola a Samay.

De vuelta con nuestros dos villanos, llegaron a la guarida muy tarde y todos estaban dormidos, bueno la razón por lo que ellos se demoraron fue que en el camino estaban arreglando la carretera, además por un tráfico muy grande y sin mencionar que la base estaba muy lejos de ahí y muy lejos que casi duraba cuatro horas o más, por lo que a veces tocaba subir caminando y no tenían presupuesto para un elevador y todo eso.

Una vez dentro de la guarida, ambos fueron al cuarto de Corruptus, Macho man y Depredadora abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

\- ¡Jefe! – dijo Macho man

\- ¡QUE! – grito Corruptus mientras se levantaba de su cama y eso hizo asustar a Macho man, el cual gritó como niña, y a Depredadora viendo la cara de Corruptus puesta una mascarilla, pepinillos en los ojos y unos enredadores de pelo sujetando sus disque hermosos tentáculos.

\- ¡USTEDES DOS!, SINO ME DICEN QUE SUCEDE LES DARE UNA BUENA LECCIÓN – gritó Corruptus mostrando sus poderes, rápidamente Macho man mostro la foto de Samay a Corruptus y él enseguida cambió su mirada por una de asombro al ver tanta belleza.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Corruptus

\- La novia del Capitán Escudo – respondió Macho man mientras que Depredadora se iba celosamente donde Injustixia, para darle detalles de esta mañana.

\- Tengo una brillante idea... sigues aquí... ¡SAL DE MI VISTA! – grito Corruptus mientras Macho man salía rápidamente por la furia de su jefe.

\- Con que tu novia... eh... Capitán... me pregunto si a ella le gusta jugar a las escondidas... – expresó Corruptus mediante una sonrisa macabra.

Mientras tanto con nuestro héroe, preparando batidos de fruta para calmar a Samay después de lo sucedido, mientras Samay estaba escuchando noticias de la radio.

\- Ten Sami – dijo el Capitán mientras servía el batido de frutas a Samay, y ella disfrutaba ya que era su primera vez y mostraba una sonrisa de gato y el Capitán Escudo la miraba felizmente dando una pequeña sonrisa oculta.

De pronto tocaron la puerta el Capitán fue a ver quién era, de pronto una sombra pasó por el Capitán y abrazo fuerte a Samay, pero era nada menos que:

-¡ SAMAY! – grito Manuela, mientras abrazaba a Samay muy fuertemente.

\- Señorita Torres, ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto el Capitán.

\- No nada Capitán solo le he traído algo de ropa para Samay y con eso podría sentirse como una humana de verdad – explico Manuela con varias bolsas.

\- Entiendo - dijo el Capitán Escudo despreocupado.

\- Bueno, es hora del cambio mi amiga – dijo Manuela mientras llevaba a Samay a cambiarse.

Pasaron minutos y Manuela volvió a su casa mientras que el Capitán fue donde Samay, la cual estaba usando un vestido de Pijama de color rosa pastel, el Capitán se sonrojó un poco, ya era muy de noche, como todo caballero el Capitán cedió su cuarto a Samay mientras él decidió que dormiría en el sofá, pero Samay insistía en que él Capitán se quedará con ella pero él, era tan inocente que de inmediato se le venían pensamientos un poco mal pensados, pensaba que sería algo incorrecto y acomodo bien a Samay para que duerma bien.

Al día siguiento, el Capitán Escudo despertó con algo que le apretaba el pecho y al levantar la cobija vio a Samay abrazándolo y el Capitán de un susto hizo despertar a Samay y ella con una sonrisa justo cuando el sol la alumbró mostrándola mucho más bonita de lo que ya era, eso hizo sonrojar al Capitán, el cual solo miro al otro lado mientras que Samay le queda viendo con curiosidad.

Y con esto pasaron días juntos pero pronto sabrán que algo nuevo y peligroso aparecerá frente a sus narices...

 **Capítulo 3: Lamentos y rescate**

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Samay se había vuelto humana, Manuela Francisca (representación de la República del Ecuador) recibió una visita inesperada de una persona conocida; era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland representante vivo del Reino de Inglaterra, esta vez vino para darnos la noticia más horrible de todas.

\- ¡MANUELA! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA MAYUSCULO! – gritó Arthur desesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué... que sucede... ?– preguntó Manuela.

\- Sucede lo siguiente... El hechizo que use en Samay y en Kumajiro para convertirse en humanos, ese hechizo volvía humanos totalmente en los animales – explicó Arthur.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir...? preguntó Manuela.

\- Que Samay muy pronto se volverá humana... PARA SIEMPRE...- contestó Arthur con una expresión y ambiente dramática.

\- ¿Hay una manera de revertirlo? – volvió a preguntar Manuela.

\- ¡Claro! Pero debemos empezar a buscarla de inmediato... alguna otra duda my lady!- preguntó Arthur.

\- Si, ¿Qué le paso a Kumajiro? – preguntó Manuela

\- Ah, sí, Matthew me llamo hace tres días porque no sabía que le pasaba a Kumajiro, ya que su comportamiento era similar a la de un humano y eso a Canadá le asustaba demasiado y fui lo más rápido posible para ayudarlo, Matthew se enojó conmigo porque Kumajiro le conto todo lo que hice a él, pero me explico que sus hábitos animales estaban desapareciendo.

En ese instante presencié los patrones de la duración del hechizo, actué lo más pronto posible y ¡taran! Volvió hacer el osito olvidadizo que tanto extrañaba Matthew. – respondió Arthur muy relajado.

\- Ah! Ya veo, me alegra que este bien – contestó Manuela alegremente.

Ambos salieron a buscar al Capitán Escudo y Samay para poder revertir el hechizo y que vuelva hacer una pequeña cóndor. El Capitán Escudo andaba de paseo por el centro junto con Samay mientras ella sostenía su brazo. Cuando de repente una joven chica apareció de la nada a saludar al superhéroe, ella se acercó al Capitán como su "fan" y para colmo tomo del otro brazo que estaba libre y como si nada traspaso sus pechos y eso a Samay no le gusto lo miro con un alto despreció.

Los "tres" iban caminando por un parque cuando samay vio una fuente de agua y aunque no lo crean a ella le vino una idea muy cruel. Cuando aquella "fan" se acercó con el Capitán a la fuente para sentarse en el filo, Samay aprovecho tomando un gusano que estaba cerca de un árbol, ella cuidadosamente se acercó dónde está la "fan" y le puso cerca de su hombro cuando la "fan" volteo a ver se llevó un susto de su vida que hizo que se caiga atrás donde la fuente, el Capitán fue ayudarla pero.

\- Permíteme ayudarla señorita – dijo el Capitán

\- NO… FUERA DE MI VISTA! – contesto la chica

Mientras la chica salía de aquel lugar mojada, el Capitán noto unas carcajadas atrás, él fue a ver y noto a su querida Samay riendo como loca, él se acercó y le hablo muy fuerte.

SAMAY! – grito el Capitán, mientras Samay lo miraba asustada.

¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¡Pudo haberse caído y podría haberse roto la cabeza, por esas acciones… ME ENFERMAN! - gritó el Capitán que hizo que todo el mundo le quedara viendo.

Samay se quedó parada asustada y ella sin decir a nadie salió del parque a otro lugar sin que él Capitán le siguiera, mientras el Capitán se quedó un poco pensativo de lo que dijo a Samay si era lo correcto o se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Minutos más tarde Samay caminaba sin rumbo y sin ningún lugar en donde ir y justo ella paso por donde estaba una casa ya abandonada y por la ira golpeo la pared tan fuerte que destruyo en poco segundos, en aquellos instantes alquilen tomo la mano de Samay.

Hola chiquita… - Era el mismo Macho-man, tratando de conquistar a Samay.

Sin embargo, Samay lo tomo del brazo y le mando al basurero en pocos minutos, pero los miembros de la liga de la maldad aparecieron para raptarla a los pocos minutos Samay los derroto uno por uno sin una gota de sudor, pero unos tentáculos lo tomaron del brazo.

Eres mía ahora – dijo Corruptus mientras la sostenía de manera ruda.

Samay intento mandarle muy lejos, pero Corruptus uso sus tentáculos para detenerla principalmente las piernas, Corruptus levanto un saco para meterla y llevársela a su guarida, pero Samay lo golpeaba por la espalda para que le dejara, pero Corruptus lo aguantaba.

Quieta… muñeca – dijo Corruptus mientras llevaba el saco en la espalda.

Mientras tanto el Capitán iba en busca de su amiga hasta que una llamada de alguien que nunca se esperó.

Capitán, quiero que estés en la plaza de San Francisco lo más pronto posible. – Dijo Manuela.

Entendido. – respondió el Capitán.

Horas más tarde el Capitán se dirigió a la plaza San Francisco donde Manuela, pero al toparse con ellos noto que ARTHUR Se encontraba allí por alguna razón noto que algo malo se acercaba.

Capitán, donde esta Samay?- Pregunto Manuela.

La verdad ella y yo peleamos y la estoy buscan…-

¡¿QUE HICISTES QUE?! –respondió furiosa Manuela interrumpiendo al Capitán.

Calma Manuela de seguro la encontraremos – contesto Arthur hacia Manuela.

En esos mismos momentos el Capitán Escudo recibió una llamada desde su celular y noto algo que le sorprendió.

Diga? – contesto el Capitán.

Capitán Escudo tenemos a tu amiguita – Respondió el gran Corruptus.

Qué?! – gritó el Capitán.

Si quieres volver a verla ven a nuestra guarida para así ajustar cuentas – dijo Corruptus.

Iré pero antes quiero saber cómo supiste mi número de teléfono?- Pregunto el Capitán.

Bueno es algo muy simple por intuición – respondió Corruptus mientras sostenía un papel que en ella decía " Hola soy Samay y soy amigo del Capitán Escudo si me pierdo y yo les muestro esta nota por favor llamen a este número".

Corruptus tiene a Samay iré a rescatarla – dijo el Capitán.

Nosotros también, cuanto antes – dijo Manuela.

Los tres se dirigieron a la guarida de Corruptus, Arthur ideo una estrategia que serviría muy bien.

Capitán, tu serás la distracción mientras que Manuela y Yo iremos por Samay – dijo Arthur al Capitán.

Empecemos de una vez – contesto el Capitán.

El Capitán Escudo fue a la puerta principal y al entrar se topó con toda la liga de la maldad, ellos estaban esperando golpear al Capitán todos avanzaron al mismo tiempo y el Capitán y mientras que él logro derrotar uno por uno a los villanos. Pero una sombra apareció de la nada y era nada más ni nada menos que Corruptus.

Mientras tanto con Manuela y Arthur, empezaban a buscar a Samay por la parte de atrás en la cual fue muy fácil de acceder, mientras buscaban por todos los cuartos pudieron encontrarla atada en una silla pero era custodiado por Violentor en la cual tenía que haber alguna manera de distraerlo y que mejor que con una chica sexy mostrando sus bellas piernas. En ese preciso momento mientras Manuela usaba sus piernas para atraerlo Violentor se acercó y fue noqueado enseguida por Arthur, Samay fue liberada enseguida y Arthur saco su libro de hechizos para volverla a su estado natural. Mientras tanto el Caítán Escudo se peleaba cara a cara con Corruptus ambos contrincantes estaban heridos y de manera tramposa Corruptus uso unos de sus tentáculos atrapando al Capitán Escudo desde la pierna, levantándolo y haciendo lo golpear por el suelo cuantas veces quiera haciendo sangrar de manera cruel.

Pero un látigo golpeo a Corruptus y un olor venenoso hizo desmayarlo enseguida. Eran nada más ni nada menos que Injustixia y Depredadora.

¿Qué creen que están haciendo…? - dijo Corruptus.

Corruptus, debiste darnos más atención a nosotras dos, quien sabe que podría haber pasado- dijo Injustixia mientras depredadora reía.

Me las vas a pagar, malditas… - dijo Corruptus son sus posibles últimos alientos.

Si como tú digas Corruptus… – dijo Injustixia con un sarcasmo bastante obvio.

Hasta que Manuela llego y le dio una gran patada desde el aire dando a Injustixia una gran noqueada en la costilla y depredadora fue detenida con la magia de Arthur.

Hola de nuevo Injustixia ya bastante tiempo que no te veía – dijo Manuela.

¡TÚ! QUE CREES QUE ESO ME DETENDRAN – contesto Injustixia de ira.

Jajaja… Eso es lo que ustedes dos tienen – grito Arthur con orgullo.

Me las vas a pagar… - dijo Injustixia con iras.

Pero para eso tendrán que llegar a ser adultos – dijo Arthur sacando su libro de magia mientras que Injustixia y Depredadora se miraban entre ellas mismas.

Varias horas más tarde, el Capitán Escudo despertó en un cuarto de hospital vendado y hasta noto que alguien faltaba ahí, segundos más tarde noto que su máscara se movía, vio a la máscara y noto a su cóndor hembra devuelta a su lado.

Samay… volviste hacer tú… - dijo el Capitán al su intento de sonreír. Mientras Samay sonreía a su lado.

En ese momento entro Manuela con unas flores, y se sentó al lado del Capitán.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Manuela.

Señorita Manuela, ¿dónde está el señor Inglaterra? – pregunto el Capitán.

Esta devuelta en su casa, tuviste suerte casi mueres a manos de Corruptus si Injustixia no hubiera detenido en ese momento, te habría matado. – contesto Manuela.

Pero que le paso a Corruptus, con Injustixia y. – dijo el Capitán hasta hacer interrumpido.

\- Corruptus lo dejamos ahí mismo mientras que con Injustixia y Depredadora bueno deben de estar sufriendo je je je… - dijo manuela.

En ese momento en la liga de maldad:

¡Quiero salir de este cuarto! – dijo Injustixia en forma de niña.

No saldrás, estas castigada jovencita, jejeje… - dijo Corruptus en la puerta del cuarto mientras disfrutaba del momento.

¡QUIERO VOLVER HACER UNA ADULTA! –lloraba Depredadora sentada en su cama del mismo cuarto que Injustixia.

¡ODIO MI VIDA! – grito Injustixia, mientras corruptus cerraba la puerta del cuarto mientras reía con maldad.

Devuelta en el hospital.

Le veo muy feliz… muy feliz – dijo el Capitán Escudo muy asustado a la sonrisa maquiavélica de Manuela.

Ah bueno dejemos eso, tendré que volver ya sabes que mi superior es muy exigente hoy en día, nos vemos luego. – dijo Manuela mientras se iba a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Minutos más tarde el Capitán Escudo, miro a su cóndor y se sentía aliviado por estar al lado de su fiel compañera de combate, segundos más tarde se quedó dormido mientras su cóndor puso sus dos alas en las mejillas del Capitán, en ese mismo momento el Capitán sonrío por unas cálidas manos que sentía muy cómodamente relajándose más, porque él sabe que no está solo.

Fin.


End file.
